CiB Hunting Party 2
This is the official page for the 2nd annual CiB Hunting Party. The party is open to ANYONE in Twilight City. The Hunting Party will begin this coming Monday at 12AM Eastern time. As of now the rules are identical to the prior Hunting Party. I am planning on throwing in bonuses and a few incentives for the hunted to encourage them to participate more actively. THE HUNTERS:Those participating in the hunt please put your name here) :Kell Tainer Sarkin(reigning champion)-89pts :hiei229- 11pts :menowar-10pts :Meryl-7pts :IronMikeTyson-6pts :miniman8383 :Flaming Gryphon THE HUNTED: :1.EJ Wells (10Pts) :2.Tex Arcana(9 pts) :3.Wild Chocobo/Dr.Robotnik/Snake112(9pts) :4.Darkkensai(9pts) :5.Hatama(8pts) :6.Gwyn(8pts) :7.Inarik(7pts) :8.KalkiAmon(7pts) :9.LoftyDog(6pts) :10.Zataku(5pts) :11.Carrie(5pts) :CiB members level 4+: 4pts :CiB members 3 and below:1/2pt RULES: 1.Each member will be worth the points listed by their name. 2.A penalty of 5pts will be added to the score of a hunting party members who's killed by CiBers that are specifically targeted(1-11). Being killed by all other CiBers will inflict a 3 point penalty. 3.Killing #s 1-11 three times within a 24 hour period will reward the Hunter with 5 bonus points. You must kill the SAME person three times in a row to get the 5pts. EXAMPLE: Killing EJ Wells three times in a row=5pts, but killing EJ,Carrie and Tex Arcana does not equal 5 bonus points. 4.Being killed 5 times in a 24-hour period will result in an extra 4 point penalty to the hunters. 5.Proof of the 3 and 4 can be verified by members of the group or screenshots can be shown. 6.The hunt will last for one week(length of hunt could be lengthened or shortened at any moment) RULES REGARDING DEATHS: 1. Rule number 2 only applies if CiB member is in vampire/zombie form. If CiB member is human form and a specific target a penalty of 3 will be added. If non-specified CiB member kills a hunter a penalty of 2 will be added to the Hunter's score. 2.Deaths at a revive point will not count. If a member runs to a revive point for safety in the middle of a fight, the points will still count and the killing be seen as legal. I GUESS I NEED TO BRING THE CHICKEN PICTURE OVER TO THIS HUNT PAGE AS WELL: *Taken from Darkkensai's wikipage: Currently, all I know is that I am worth 9 points in this hunt of theirs. I don't think I will really participate this time around as it is not really worth the effort. So I will do what I usually do and do my best to keep my death count low. TRANSLATION BY IRONMIKETYSON: OH NOES! THE HUNTING PARTY IS GONNA KILL ME NUMEROUS TIME!!! I'M GONNA GO HIDE,LIKE WE ALL DID LAST TIME!!! Darkkensai's Response Wow...IronMikes such an idiot, I'm trying to get the #1 killer, which means I have over 150 kills to go to catch up to Kintajii, do you think I have time for a stupid hunt? I only died 5 times last time while killing the hunters more than 10 times and being more active than Slime Lord and EJ Wells put together (It's not their fault), so its not like I'm worried about dying this time. I'm not going to waste AP hunting down people dedicating all their efforts to kill me. I have my style of play, and I'm going to stick with it to try to pass Kintajii and be the next SL, to be at the top of the Zombie, Meatbag, and Overall killers list. By the way, you spelled "noes" wrong, good job. You're hunt means nothing to me, it's not like I get anything for participating, so why waste the AP when I can use it to kill meatbags. Tex Arcana's Response While I was initially enthusiastic about the hunt, I have to agree with Dark. It seems I don't have a lot of incentive to participate. I die it is 9 points for my killer but if I kill one of my hunters they lose 5 points. Are the hunters going to be ranked by value? What if I decide to play fox and hound? Are you going to send scouts into every single neighborhood looking for me? What if I want points when I kill me pursuers? Do I get points? Do I get bonus points if I kill one of my hunters then in a fit of puckishness revive said hunter? What if my group wants to award me 10 points for every kill I make? How will you 5 points stack up? Inquiring minds want to know. :Update - Since Hiei's going to participate I may change my mind. Call me capricious. --Tex Arcana 16:12, 13 April 2007 (PDT) NightCrawler's Response Well first of all I was just wondering how you actually get on the list, and second of all I really don't see a point to this hunt except for where it's just you guys going around trying to screw up our plans by killing us randomly. Then all your attempts eventually fail to succeed since we end up kicking your sorry asses on a daily basis. Well have fun jerkin' each other off because I don't wanna be anywhere near it when that happens... Bye ladies.